L'album de ma vie
by AuroreAthena
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une vie


**L'Album de ma vie.**

Une vieille femme est assise dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre. Il se dégage d'elle une aura triste. Sur ses genoux, on peut voir un album de photos. Elle le feuillète avec nostalgie. Dans cette album, toute sa vie y est répertoriée en photos.

« La vie est décidément bien étrange. Qui aurait pu croire que notre histoire durerait près de 40 ans et que tu t'éteindrais bien au chaud dans notre lit ? Nous n'étions pourtant destinés qu'a n'être des meilleurs amis, des partenaires de travail. Et pourtant, c'est avec toi que j'ai été véritablement heureuse. Même quand nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, c'est près de toi que je me sentais le mieux. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, comme j'ai toujours été là pour toi. En fait, nous étions la moitié d'un seul être. Rien ne le laissait présager pourtant. J'étais mariée et mère de deux enfants, toi tu étais un véritable bourreau des cœurs ! Combien de fois avons nous discutés de tes conquêtes d'un soir pendant nos patrouilles ? Combien de fois t'ai-je confié mes histoires de famille ? Nous nous écoutions l'un l'autre, sans nous jugés, juste pour le plaisir de se parler.

Oh, bien sur, nous nous disputions souvent, surtout à cause de ton fichu caractère ! Peut être aussi à cause du mien. Mais nos disputes n'étaient jamais graves. Sauf cette année-là, l'année la plus horrible de mon existence. Je m'étais sentie trahie que tu veuilles rejoindre la crime et surtout Cruz. Et lorsque je suis restée paralysée pendant plusieurs mois. Je t'en ai voulu au début, tu avais fait une croix sur nous pour cette garce. Mais le fait de t'avoir éloigné de moi fut surement ma plus grande erreur. Je ne m'étais jamais aussi mal sentie, même lorsque Fred était près de moi. Alors quand je suis revenue, je me suis imposée à toi, je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai cru te perdre. Fred venait de me quitter pour une autre, toi tu venais de perdre ton frère. Quand tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne, j'ai cru mourir.

C'est là que j'ai réellement compris que je t'aimais depuis toujours, quand je t'ai vu couvert de sang. J'ai vécu des mois d'enfer sans toi. Malgré ma promotion de Détective, j'avais perdu la garde de mes enfants, et toi, tu étais à l'article de la mort. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant pleuré que durant ces mois. Combien de fois ai-je passé des nuits blanches à ton chevet ? Je n'avais jamais autant prié de ma vie. Alors, quand tu t'es enfin réveillé, j'ai cru voir le bout du tunnel. J'avais tord.

Il t'a fallu plusieurs mois pour revenir. D'abord reprendre les gestes du quotidien, les séances de rééducation. Ensuite, tu as voulu reprendre le travail. Trop tôt. Tu avais des problèmes de vue, alors tu m'as demandé de tirer pour toi lors de l'évaluation, j'ai refusé. On s'est disputés. Notre première dispute depuis ton réveil. Et ça m'a fait mal. Horriblement mal. Je voulais te protéger, j'avais peur de te perdre encore. Mais tu ne m'a pas écouté. Et c'est alors que le drame est arrivé : tu as tiré sur Sasha par accident et elle a perdu son bébé. Et toi, tu as perdu confiance.

Le soir de l'accident, tu es venu chez moi. Et nous avons pleurés tous les deux. J'ai tenté de te réconforter et tu m'as embrassé. Ce fut le baiser le plus doux et aussi le plus désespéré que j'avais jamais connu. Nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit là, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ce fut pourtant une nuit merveilleuse. Nous avons fusionnés nos corps, nos cœurs et même nos âmes. Je savais au petit matin, que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi.

Les semaines passaient, notre histoire commençait, mais je sentais que tu t'éloignais de moi. L'accident de Sasha t'avais marqué encore plus que je ne le pensais. Alors tu as décidé de partir, de quitter la ville. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais changer d'air, mettre de l'espace entre New York et toi. Oublier cette histoire. Tu ne voulais pas que je parte avec toi pour mes enfants. Tu m'abandonnais. Encore. Tu disais m'aimer, mais tu partais sans moi.

Tu es parti au petit matin. Après que l'on ai fait l'amour, j'ai pleuré dans tes bras. Je me suis endormie aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Tu as choisi de ne pas me réveiller. Et je me suis retrouvée seule. Désespéremment seule.

La vie continuait. Mais j'étais dans un épais brouillard. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu tenir ces trois mois sans toi. Jusqu'à ce que je craque. Un soir, je me suis écroulée en larmes dans les bras d'Emily. Et c'est elle qui m'a sauvée la vie. Ma petite fille, que je n'ai pas vue grandir. Elle avait tout compris, sans même que je lui parle. Alors j'ai tout plaqué : mon job, mon appart, mes amis. J'ai dis à mes enfants que je les aimaient, et que je serais toujours là pour eux. Et je suis partie.

Quand tu m'as ouvert la porte, et que tu m'as vue avec mes valises, tu m'as fait ce sourire qui m'avait tant manqué. Tes bras m'avaient tellement manqués, la chaleur de ta peau sur la mienne m'avait manquée. J'étais devenue dépendante de toi, de ton sourire, de tes baisers, de tes caresses. Je n'ai jamais regrettée ma décision. Jamais. Bien sur, tout n'a pas toujours été rose. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas. Mais notre amour a été le plus fort. Et Jason et Molly ont finis de combler notre existence. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que le jour de leur naissance. Des jumeaux. Tu étais si fier. Tu disais que c'était une deuxième chance qui t'étais offerte et tu m'as remercié. Oh mon dieu, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Fred est mort 3 après notre divorce, un accident de voiture. Il était ivre.

Emily et Charly sont venus nous rejoindre à Houston et là, mon bonheur fut complet. J'avais mon mari, mes enfants près de moi. Nous avons été heureux pendant près de 40 ans.

Emily a fait de brillante études de psychologie. Elle est devenue psychologue pour enfants. Elle s'est mariée avec un garçon parfait pour elle et ils ont eu 2 garçons qui sont maintenant à l'université.

Charly est devenu avocat. Lui et sa femme viennent d'avoir leur troisième enfant, après des années d'essais.

Jason et Molly ont été inséparables pendant des années. Aujourd'hui, Jason est reporter sans frontières. Tu disais qu'il était tout mon portrait. En tout cas, c'est bien un Boscorelli : un vrai bourreau des cœurs. Mais je crois qu'il ne sait pas encore que son cœur est déjà pris. Eh oui, il va faire comme nous : son bonheur est avec sa meilleure amie d'université. Quel dommage que je ne puisse les voir se marier. Mais je suis certaine qu'ils seront heureux.

Quand à Molly, ta petite Molly qui te ressemble tellement, elle vient de passer Détective. Elle est encore plus rapide que moi ! Nous étions si fiers lors de sa promotion. Je t'ai vu glisser une larme de joie. Tu m'as pris la main et tu l'as serrée si fort sous le coup de l'émotion. Encore une fois, je me suis perdue dans ton regard.

Je me souviens encore du jour où Molly nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte ! Oh mon dieu, tu as failli tuer son ami. Il avait oser toucher à ta petite fille. Mais elle n'est pas une Boscorelli pour rien ! Et pour finir, tu t'es incliné, comme toujours. Elle a toujours su te faire plier plus que n'importe qui.

Tu n'as jamais fait de différence entre nos enfants. Tu as toujours considéré Emily et Charly comme les tiens, et je t'en suis reconnaissante au-delà de ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Eux aussi.

Aujourd'hui je regarde ces photos et je me dis que nous avons été plus heureux que la plupart des gens. Je te vois sur cette photo de notre mariage, tu es tellement beau. Même ta cicatrice sur ton visage n'a pas altéré ton charme. Non, décidement je n'aurais été heureuse avec personne d'autre.

Cela fait déjà 3 jours que tu es parti, et pourtant je te sens encore en moi. Je vais venir te rejoindre, ici, j'ai fais mon temps. Attends-moi Bosco, je t'aime. »

Emily venait de pénétrer dans la chambre de sa mère. Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré celui qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième père. En bas, les gens qui étaient venir se recueillir sur la dépouille de Bosco étaient venus apporter leur soutien à la famille. Cherchant sa mère du regard, elle s'approcha du fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle y découvrit lui arracha de nouvelles larmes.

Faith s'en était allée paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres. Sur son cœur, reposait l'album de sa vie.

Fin.


End file.
